


[ART] Coffee Shop AU

by NakedBee



Category: AO3 Tags
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedBee/pseuds/NakedBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fictional logo for the embodiment of a favorite fanfic trope</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Coffee Shop AU

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/13967947329/in/album-72157630593812590/)


End file.
